1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having capability of document copying.
2. Background Art
Image forming apparatuses that can scan document image correctly and print the document image without causing lack of document image have been proposed. In these image forming apparatuses, document is scanned to generate document image. The generated document image and a given format for image are cross-checked to determine whether an image in the document image is not printed within a recoding medium, which may be caused when document is conveyed with slanted condition.
However, when the image forming apparatus executes an copying operation of document by changing magnification, which means when document is scanned and magnification-changed printing is executed, depending on print magnification ratio designated by a user, the document image after changing the magnification may become greater than a size of a sheet used as a recording medium, or document image may be reduced too much.